Taco Fic REPOST
by Tacomaster
Summary: ZaGr...or is it? Only one way to find out, and please review, flames welcome. Gaz's POV. FINISHED
1. Prologue

Prologue-Gir's POV.

Just a note to all of my readers who expect new content to be posted here, there's nothing new...I just wanted the story back up on the site after it got reported for abuse. Past this note, nothing has been changed. Reviews are still nice though.

I know that the summary said Gaz's POV, but some stuff needed to be explained that had to be done from Gir's. The rest of the story is from Gaz's, don't worry. Originally, it was chapters 1-5, but my beta readers and I decided that there needed to be a better ending, and that stuff needed to be better explained. Hence, the prologue and epilogue. The spelling and grammar are bad, but that's because Gir is speaking, and he's not the most intelligent being.

Disclaimer: Everything from Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez and the monkeys at Nick who cancelled the show…curse them all…

Many delicious, greasy tacos for my two little brothers who helped me with writing this part, and making it like something Gir would say/write/whatever. Thanks guys!

* * *

Master's sittin' in hiz lab thingy, plannin' too doom the wurld. Hee won't tel mee wat hee'z doin', cuz hee'z afrayd I mite mes it up. Hee must bee wurkin' rilly hard, cuz hee hazn't yelled at mee all weak, evin wen I dumped a brainfreezy on hiz hed. I'm kinda scared. 

I went down thear urlier, evin tho hee sed nott too, and insted of yellin' at mee for squeeking Piggy, hee sed I had helpd him. I think hee mite bee sikk. Hee wuz just starin' at hiz skreen with a prety ladder thingy and riting unnerneath it, that hee called 'DNA frum the Dib-human'. Master pointid at part of the riting that lukked lik this: "Xy" an' mumbld that hee needid too of the first and none of the sekund.

He lukked sad, soh I gived him a biiiig hug and tol' him hee were prety, like Bob on the tv did wen his wyfe wuz mad at him. Hee just sed no Gir, prety is for gurlz and tall is for Zim…THAT'S IT! and startid yellin' abowt jeans (genes) and that hee needid the gurl and nott the Dib stink. Then hee stopt and wunderd about how too get closer to her. I told him that shee livs threee bloks that wae, but hee told mee nott too bee a wiseass, wattevur that iz. Hmm, he sed. I had a best frend wunce, and that waz bad, and so I told him abowt Jim on tv, and hiz gurlfrend whoo made him happie. Then Master told mee that I wuz smart, and maebee I rilly wuz edvansedd, and hee wuz jumpin' arownd lik a munkie. Hay, I wunder if Scary Munkie's on. I luv that lil munkie. I luv him good.

* * *

Okaa, Gur's stuff is dun…I mean…ok, Gir's stuff is done, and I promise, it's all Gaz from here on out…so it's pretty easy to read. 


	2. Chapter 1

Many tacos to Pixie, Ecca-ban, and Real Stag for helping me with this fic, and telling me when it got too lame. Thanks guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the stuff in this fic, or I would have more than the thirty-five cents sitting on my desk.

* * *

"Gaz, I'm begging you, please let me follow you. You won't even know I'm there. Just let me take a few pictures of him and watch how he acts. I need to get onto Mysterious Mysteries blah blah blah…"

I ignored Dib's paranormal ranting, as usual. Sure, Zim acted a bit weird from time to time, but hey, so do I. That doesn't make me an alien, does it?

"Dib," I said in a low, threatening tone, "if you follow us on our date, if you are even anywhere NEAR Bloaty's, you will suffer my wrath. Dou you understand me?"

"Yes, but this is the opportunity of a lifetime…"

Scenes like this one had become common around our house since I had begun dating Zim. Who would've thought that I of all people would shut off my GS2 in order to interact with another person? I reflected on this as I ran a brush through my long violet hair. Dib was still in here ranting on! Unbelievable!

"Shut up Dib, go tell somebody who cares!"

Grumbling about a wasted chance, he slunk out of my room, presumably to go call his best and only friend Marc and rant some more about Zim. He stopped halfway to the phone when the doorbell rang. I went downstairs to see Zim and Dib yelling at full force.

"Filthy bigheaded stink human go and get your sister."

"Get out of my house, alien. And my head is NOT big!"

As fun as it would be to let them finish this, last time Dib ended up with three broken ribs and a bloody nose and Zim with a concussion and a sprained wrist, so I decided to settle it for them. Well, for now anyway.

"Zim, come on, let's go."

He then turned to me and asked, "Gaz, why does this hideous earth stink refuse to accept me as a normal human worm baby?"

So I had to tell Zim that Dib is just like that. Then I told Dib that I'd be home by ten thirty, at which point he would be DOOMED.

* * *

OK people, time to r+r. Tacos to anyone who reviews. More chapters coming as soon as I write them. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still own nothing

* * *

We spent most of the walk to Bloaty's talking about Dib and his "earth-stink foolishness" at trying to expose Zim, but some of the time was about GS2 and how it is far superior to any other system. Apparently, Zim is big into videogames too. I thought I heard footsteps and occasional clicking sounds behind us, but whenever I turned and looked, there was never anything there.

After we got to Bloaty's and ordered a pepperoni pizza, I looked around like I always do, for security reasons. I don't trust anyone. I had to stifle a groan when I saw Dib sitting a few tables over wearing a very fake looking goatee and half-hiding behind a menu. With him was Marc, who was dressed as a girl with a curly blonde wig. The only problem with these disguises was that Marc desperately needed a shave. I tried to distract Zim so that he wouldn't see them, but it was already too late.

He turned to me with a slight frown and asked, "Gaz-human, is it normal for an earth-stink to follow his sister on a date?" When I told him that it wasn't, he started ranting that I was on the Dib beast's side and that nobody gets away with double-crossing the great ZIM! So I assured him that I wasn't helping Dib, and that I would make Dib pay when I got home. Thankfully, he believed me to be telling the truth and he didn't bring the subject up again until we were walking back to my house.

When we were standing on my doorstep, instead of saying goodnight or anything like that, Zim took a deep breath and said, "Gaz, unless you can get the Dib-stink to stay home when we go out, I don't think we should see each other anymore."

I just stood there for a moment, until I realized what he was saying. Then I went inside and slammed the door behind me, hoping I could get to my room before Dib saw me. Just inches away from my target, luck ran out. He took one look at my face and stopped trying to rig up whatever device he was working on.

"Gaz, what's wrong?"

"You should know, you caused it."

A nervous look crossed his face as he tried unsuccessfully to hide his goatee and camera behind his back. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"If you really must know," I said, "Zim broke up with me because of what you and Marc did."

"Gaz, I'm so sorry…"

"Save it, Dib. I don't want to hear it."

I went to my room and cried for the first time since my mom left when I was four.

An hour and a half later, I heard the phone ring and Dib picking it up. Must be Marc calling to gloat about how well their plan worked. Then why is Dib knocking on my door?

"Go away Dib. Haven't I suffered enough at your hands?"

"Gaz, phone. It's Zim."

I unlocked my door, pushed past Dib, and took the phone.

"H-hello?"

"Hi Gaz. This is ZIM!"

"I know, Dib told me."

"Oh. Well, we need to talk." Silence. "About earlier."

"Zim, it's almost midnight. Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"NO! The great ZIM does not wait for foolish Earth beasts. Unless you don't wish to talk with me?"

"Ok, keep your shirt on."

"Why would I take it off? There is no one here with which to mate."

"(Sigh) Zim, it's an expression."

"I knew that. ZIM knows everything."

"Yeah, whatever. So what did you need to talk about?"

"Not now on the phone. Can you meet me somewhere?"

"Like where?"

"Can you meet me at the skool? On the playground, in about ten minutes?"

"Ok. 'Bye."

"Gaz," said Dib as I hung up the phone and grabbed my jacket, "what happened? Where are you going?"

"Nothing happened for you to concern yourself with. And it's none of your business where I'm going. But if you follow me and if there's anything left of you when I'm done, you will wish that you had never been born. Do I make myself clear?"

Not waiting for a response, I walked out the door and to the park where Zim was waiting.

* * *

OK people, you know the drill. R+r, 'kay? Sorry I left it here, but I'm tired and have two papers I have to write, so I'll write more chapters later. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: None of this is mine, these characters belong to…I don't know who, but it isn't me.

* * *

A few blocks away from my house, I saw a dog digging through the dumpster behind the Krazy Taco. I figured that I had a second, so I stopped to pull my backpack off and offer it the half taco that was inside. When the dog bounded over to accept my offer, I realized that it was Zim's dog, Gir. I bought Gir another couple of tacos and fed them to him as we walked over to the skool. Zim, of course, was nowhere to be found. That was ok, that's why I had my backpack containing my GS2 and all of my games with me.

I put in Vampire Piggy Hunter and started to play, occasionally reaching down to scratch behind Gir's ears and talk to him, so he didn't run off and me and Zim wouldn't have to spend all night looking for him again.

By the time I got to level eight, I was starting to get nervous that Zim was standing me up. I checked my watch for the zillionth time. Almost midnight-and-a-half. If Zim didn't show up soon, I would have to go home and leave Gir to fend for himself. I've got skool in the morning, and if I oversleep and come in late again, things would not be pretty.

Suddenly Gir perked his head up and I heard the sound of footsteps. "Zim?" I called into the darkness. My answer was a muttered "oh shit." I knew that voice, and it wasn't Zim's.

"Dib," I hissed. "What the hell are you doing here? Leave before I find where you are and destroy you with my bare hands."

"But I'm here for you. I tried to tell you before you left, I've been spying on Zim's base and he's going to---"

"You WHAT!"

"Gaz, calm down. It's for your own good, and, well, I guess that for that of paranormal science too, but mostly for you. Anyway, Zim's gonna---"

"Shut up Dib, someone's coming!"

I leaned down and started petting Gir again when Zim walked up. Instead of talking to me, the first words out of his mouth were, "Gir, I thought I told you to find Gaz and bring her back to the base."

"Oooh yeah."

Then he turned to me and said, "Gaz, I'm sorry I took so long, but I actually thought this useless thing could obey a simple order. Obviously he can't."

"Whatever. You wanted to talk?"

Dib chose that precise moment to fall out of the tree that I was standing right underneath, and land right on my head.

When I regained consciousness, Zim was standing over me scanning me with some machine. I tried to sit up, but Zim put a restraining hand on my shoulder and said, "I wouldn't try to sit up if I were you, human." At that point I realized that I was strapped to a table of some sort in the lab like the kind I've seen in one of Dib's stupid sci-fi movies. Gir was dancing around, holding a piggy and singing of tacos. "Gir, Shut UP!" yelled Zim.

He turned to Dib locked in a cage and sneered, "Ha, pitiful Dib-monkey. Did you not realize that your sister is the key to ruling this miserable planet? No? Well, I suppose it's understandable, considering the stupidity of humankind, especially you, though I would have expected a larger brain and therefore a higher intelligence of you. Not that I like you, just that it would fit in that BIG HEAD of yours."

Dib went brick red and started beating on the cage bars. "MY HEAD IS NOT THAT BIG! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET YOU ONTO AN AUTOPSY TABLE, YOU FILTHY ALIEN! SEE, GAZ? I TRIED TO WARN YOU! AND TO THINK, I ACTUALLY SAW YOU AND ZIM---"

"Enough, Dib! You will not win! I have your sister, and now ZIM will rule the world! AHAHAHAHAHA! You did not actually think that ZIM would fall for a human, did you?"

He then turned to Gir, who had removed his disguise, and said, "Gir, I'm going to go and contact the tallest and bring them up to date. Guard-The-Prisoners-And-Do-Not-Let-Them-Escape-And-This-Shall-Be-Your-Finest-Moment-Fail-And-Your-Misery-Shall-Be-Long-And-Painful-Do-You-Understand-Me?"

Gir's eyes lit up red and he stood alert. "Yes SIR!" "Good." And Zim walked out of the room.

"Well Dib, I hope you're happy. This is all your fault, after all."

"MY fault! How is this MY fault?"

"You just HAD to follow me. You could've stayed home, but NO, you HAD to come, HAD to try and be the hero who rescues his sister from the big bad alien."

I started looking around to see if there was a way out. Computers, lab equipment, a small window, and above the computer, a peg with a ring of keys on it. Three of them, to be precise. One for Dib's cage, one for my bindings, and the third for what? No time to think about this any further, Zim was back.

"Zim, you can let me go. I don't know what you need me for, and I don't care. But I won't help you take over this planet. NEVER!" As I said this, I couldn't help but think 'is the human race even worth saving?'

"Gaz," Zim said as though he were speaking to a three year old, "your cooperation isn't required, merely your being here. More precisely, your DNA. You have, within your genetics, the key to ruling this planet. In fact, I almost feel bad about having to kill you. For a human, you're not that bad."

He walked over to his computer and started pushing buttons. "Gir, bring me the keys."

"What are keys, master?"

"The shiny things."

"Oooh, okay!" Gir picked up an aluminum taco wrapper. "Here you go master."

"No Gir, the thing that goes in here," and he pointed at the keyhole. He continued muttering, "Stupid thing acts like a smeet sometimes, but that's why I have to keep the machine locked in the first place, so he can't blow up the base and ruin the mission. Advanced model, my squeedely spooch. If My Tallest weren't so sure…"

"Gir," I called quietly. "Gir, bring me the keys."

"OK Gazzy!"

As he started to bring them to me, Zim saw and yelled, "No Gir. Bring them here. I am your master and you will obey me. Obey me!"

"Please Gir, here."

"Now Gir."

Gir stood in the middle of the room, his robot face showing his intense internal conflict as he squeezed his piggy. "Must obey master, but I love Gazzy. She's so nice, but master commands, but Gazzy has tacos, and I love Gazzy, but master says to, and I must obey master, but I love Gazzy, awww…"


	5. Chapter 4

Yeah yeah yeah, I still don't own anything from Invader Zim.

I feel like I should be saying something else here, but I can't think of what it is…oh yeah. Sorry this chapter took so long, but my parents have been all over my case about my grades, but it's here now so that's all that matters, right? (angry mob surrounds me) gulp I guess not…

* * *

"Boy Zim," I said over Gir babbling in the background, "when you make a mistake, you don't kid around."

"The great ZIM does not make mistakes, human."

"Sure you do. For instance, you don't have to kill me to take my DNA."

"Yes I do. To take an invader's DNA, you have to take his pak. Does it not work similarly for humans?"

"No, all you need is a hair or really any cell. So you don't have to kill me."

"Yes I do."

"Why? I thought that you said that you liked me."

"No, I said that for a filthy human you're not that bad. However, I can't leave anything or anyone who knows who I am or that may try to oppose my takeover. Except for him," and he motioned toward Gir, who, despite all of this, was STILL arguing with himself over who to give the keys to.

"If you need the keys so badly, why don't you just go and take them from Gir?"

"If it were that simple, I would. However, now that I have started the sequence, the machine would self-destruct if I were to let go. Enough of this foolishness. Gir, bring me the keys. NOW!"

"No."

"Gir, need I remind you that I am your master and you will obey me? Obey me!"

"Why?"

"Why what, Gir?"

"Why should I obey you? The guy on the TV said-"

"Forget about the TV man stink. You will obey me right n--Gir, what are you doing?"

I felt a surge of hope as Gir ignored Zim and started walking over to me. "Here you go Gazzy!"

"Gir, you worthless piece of junk, what are you doing?"

"Giving Gazzy the shiny things?"

"Why?"

"Ummm, because she's nice, and you're not. You're mean master."

"Give me the keys, Gir."

"But Gazzy asked nicely. Here you go, Gazzy!" and he handed me the keys.

"Thanks Gir," I said as I unlocked myself.

"Awww, I love you too Gazzy!" Gir leaned over and kissed me.

I didn't push him away, mainly because he had just saved my life.

"Gazzy?"

"What Gir?"

"Are you my girlfriend now?"

"Ummm, no." Gir looked up at me, tears forming in his eyes and his antenna drooping. I hurried to add, "but we can go and get tacos, if you get me out of here.

"Can we see a movie too?"

"Just get me out of here."

The robot looked puzzled for a moment, then asked, "Aren't you going to save Dib?"

"Yeah, what about Dib?" my brother called mockingly.

"Fuck Dib, Zim can have him."

"Hey wait, I'm your only brother. You wouldn't abandon me like that. Would you?"

I smiled at him, a frightening thought in itself, and said sweetly, "You got yourself into this mess, you can get yourself out. Nobody made you come with. Come on, Gir."

As we walked out, we could still hear Zim and Dib yelling in the background.

"Gaz, you have to help, you're the only one who knows I'm here."

"Quiet human. Gir, bring her back now, or I'll tell the Almighty Tallest what you're doing."

"Gaz, give me the keys so I can get myself out." …

* * *

Gir insisted on holding my hand the entire way to Krazy Taco, as well as paying for my food for me. In between bites of taco, Gir explained why he gave the keys to me and not to Zim. He brought this really cool projector thingy out of his head and showed me repeated video clips of Zim blaming him for the times that Zim screwed up, and for yelling at him for just wanting to eat tacos and watch a movie all day. If it had been anyone else, I would've just laughed, but Gir is so innocent that he doesn't deserve that. Besides, he was being awfully nice to me.

"Gir, that's really horrible."

"Yeah…wanna go see a movie now? The made the Scary Monkey MOVIE."

I wanted to say no and go home and play Gameslave, but the hopeful look on Gir's face wouldn't let me do that.

"(sigh) Sure Gir, we can go see the Scary Monkey Movie."

"YAY!"

Once again, I found myself walking down the street, holding hands with a robot. I wondered briefly if…nah, he couldn't consider this a date. On the other hand, as was pointed out to me by that nasty voice which always seems to tell you precisely what you don't want to hear, Gir had just rescued me from certain death, betrayed his master for me, bought me lunch, and was now taking me to see a movie. Time to stop this before it went too far. But how? Gir took out his rubber piggy, and that gave me an idea.

"Gir, I just remembered that I can't see the movie with you."

"Awww, why not?"

"I have to go home and take care of Pig-U-Lon."

"Pig you what?"

Rather than try and explain that I was ditching him for my Gameslave, I just said, "He's a piggy."

"Oooh, okay. Can I meet him?"

"I'm afraid not, Gir."" I walked away before Gir could give me another Look and make me stay longer.

* * *

I sighed with relief as I got back to my room. First order of business was to create a few headaches for Dib, should he ever get back. I snickered. This could be fun. I took his trench coat, his most recent issues of Crop Circle Magazine, and swollen eyeball membership card, put them into three separate waterproof boxes, and buried them discreetly in the backyard. Then I walked back to his room and crashed his computer, wiping out EVERYTHING stored on it, every scrap of data collected on the Irken race.

While scanning his room for anything else I could wreak havoc on, I saw a box half buried under his bed. Intrigued, I walked over and started to dig it out. As I did so, I heard a CREEEAAK from somewhere above me. The attic. Nobody goes up there. Dib did once to search for ghosts, but he didn't find any and nobody's gone up since.

"Gaz," I scolded myself, " you're freaking out about nothing. It's probably the wind or something." I dug some more stuff out of my way. Empty pop cans, a half eaten sandwich that's been here since god knows when, something moldy beyond recognition. I picked up a pair of his boxers before I noticed a suspicious white stain in THAT spot.

"Ewww Dib, gross!" I squealed as I flung them across the room. I braced myself as I leaned over to pick up a t-shirt. Just before my fingers made contact with the material, I heard it again, closer this time. CREEEAAK!

"Hello?" I called to the silent house. Wait, maybe not empty. Dad might be here. He's probably the one creaking, although why he would be out of his lab for any reason is beyond me. It couldn't be anyone else though, so it must be dad.

'Dib seriously needs to learn what a washing machine is and how to use it,' I thought as I moved yet another t-shirt and (horror of all horrors) more boxers. Finally the box came free.

As I coughed violently from all of the dust, I couldn't help but notice the weird symbols that Dib had drawn on the box. Irken writing, perhaps. I was undoing the latch when I was interrupted by someone appearing in the doorway. Someone that wasn't dad.

* * *

Ooooh, cliffhanger. Don't tear me apart anyone, because then I can't write more for you people to read…ahahahahaha to you all! More soon, I hope, but with ACTs coming up, I can't be too sure of that. Make sure to review, so I know what you people think. 


	6. Chapter 5

Yay, ACTs are over, and now I have a few weeks before the results get home and my parents find out how bad I did. Rather than try and figure out how to save my ass from being grounded, I decided to write a new chapter instead. Yeah, unless you have nothing in place of where the rest of us have brains, you'll realize that this is the chapter, so I don't have to state the obvious, right?

Tacos for Gir's Hell, Siobhan, Skezic, Sheikgohanfreak, Stagger, Armillio, Turquoise Phoenix, Invader Kyt, Ssjbob2004'sgirl, Spiderlily, and Pixie because they all love me enough to review of their own free will. Hides club behind back I had nothing to do with these people, I swear, you can't prove anything…

WARNING: This chapter contains descriptions of things that might disturb Dib fans, to the point that they may try to flame me. Go ahead and do so, but you have been warned.

Disclaimer: Since the people who do own the stuff in this fic are really gonna read this and try to sue me for the all of five dollars that I currently am in posession of, I still don't own anyone from Invader Zim. I also don'town anySlipknot lyrics that may have gotten worked into here. I just wish I did…

* * *

I screamed, more out of being startled than anything else. Gir started screaming, because that's what he heard and therefore what he did. He finally stopped, looked around, and asked, "Why are you screaming, Gazzy? It's only me." He paused a moment, then asked, "Where's the piggy?"

"Ummm, what are you doing here?"

He thought hard for a moment, then replied, "Standing here?"

"No, I meant why are you here?"

"Because master sent me here."

"Why did master send you here?"

"…I forget. What's in the box? Is it the piggy?"

Being startled by Gir had driven all thoughts of the box from my mind. Now that he mentioned it, I realized that I hadn't even opened it. "I don't know what's in the box."

"Is it a surprise? I loooove surprises!"

I had to glare at Gir for about two minutes before he would calm down and stop jumping around at the thought of a surprise. The hinge of the box was slightly warped, but I managed to pry it open. When I saw what was inside, I could only gasp. (A/N: I was going to end the chapter here, but I figured that it was too short, and that it would be too mean, even for me).

Lying in the bottom of the box was my favorite Gameslave game, the first one that I had ever owned. It was also an extremely rare one, of which there are only 100 known copies in existence. With it were a few other games that had been destroyed in a basement flood, or at least that's what Dib had told me. I had wanted to see them, especially the first one, but Dib had told me that Dad had thrown them away with everything else that was flood damaged. And I had been dumb enough to believe him. I took the entire box into my room, and then called Gir and told him that we were going back to his house so I could destroy Dib.

"Yay, he's doomed!" Gir said excitedly, as rockets came up out of his back.

In no time, we were flying over the town and into Zim's basement lab thingy. The look on Zim's face when he saw me was one of absolute shock. "Gir, you actually managed to bring Gaz here without bringing some filthy thing with her? That must be the first time since we got to this disgusting planet that you've done something right."

"Actually Zim, I told him to bring me here. He forgot what he was supposed to be doing."

"Figures. What did you want, human?"

"To tell you that you could shut down the machine, because I'll give you the DNA that you need."

Having said that, I pulled out one of my violet hairs and offered it to him. There was a moment of absolute silence, then Dib started howling, "Nooooo Gaz, what have you done? That's all of humankind that you're dooming, and in case you haven't forgotten, that includes you…"

Zim grabbed the offered hair, then started yelling about his victory. "Aaaahahahaha! Victory for Irk! Bow down to ZIIIM for he is tall and mighty!"

"Ummmm master?" Said Gir. "You're still not tall."

"Why did you do this to me Gaz? Humankind betrayed by my own sister…"

"Why, Dib? I'll tell you why. I did it to get even with you. I found your little box, DIB. I could ask the same of you. Why did you take my games?"

"Games? Oh, that box. Simple, really. I figured that one day, I'd need your help to defeat the alien scum, and then I could offer you the games if you'd help me."

My eye started twitching as I felt the hate rise up in me. I was dimly aware of Zim still gloating about success as I walked over to Dib's cage. He watched my every move, the fear showing on his face.

"Gaz, what are you doing? It was only a couple of games, and---"

"ONLY a couple of games? To you, Dib, it may ONLY have been a couple of games, but to me it was more. A lot more."

I could have gone on talking, but I was not in the mood to calmly discuss things. I pulled the keys out of my pocket and stormed over to the cage and unlocked it. After fumbling with the lock for a moment, I pulled the door open and stepped inside. The first blow connected squarely with his nose. His blood dripped to the floor and his eyes watered up as I prepared for the next hit.

"That was for sticking your nose where it didn't belong. And this," I said, kicking him in his unprotected stomach five times, "is for each of the games you took. He doubled over, groaning as the blood continued to flow. I stepped forward onto his wrist, feeling it snap beneath my weight. This caused Dib to groan even louder.

"Why did you steb od by wrist?"

"Because I don't like you. Same reason I'm doing this," and launched a vicious kick at his ribs. A satisfying crack echoed around Zim's lab. Dib's groaning stopped, and I wondered briefly if he was dead. Not stopping to find out, (and not really caring), I walked out of the cage and back home to play my GS2 and possibly look for the other box he had spoken of.

* * *

I need reviews at this point, because I'm not sure if I wanna continue this, end it here, or write a sequal, because I can think of at least four ways I can go from here. I'm leaning toward either writing a sequal or writing more, but I'm not sure which one. And now, while all of you people decide, I'm gonna go try and make a slave out of Pixie… 


	7. Epilogue

I've decided that there were a few loose ends that needed to be tied up with this fic, but that I didn't want to write another chapter and let the story be infinitely long. The solution was to write an epilogue explaining a few things, and this is that epilogue. I will probably end up writing a prologue, explaining how and why Zim and Gaz started dating in the first place, because it was pointed out to me that it was kinda confusing how it started.

Skezic, there is no real reason that this is named Taco Fic, just that when I named it I was really hungry, and I really wanted tacos, none of which were to be found in the hellhole of a skool that I go to.

Disclaimer: If you haven't read the disclaimers up to this point, you must be a brain-dead monkey, but here goes one more time for you resource-sucking parasites who don't already know: I, Tacomaster, do not own rights to anything Invader Zim related, or I would not have to write fanfic and I would be rolling in gold. As it stands, I am poor and I do have to write fanfic to get the characters to do what I want. Got that? No suing me for the little money I do possess.

* * *

Epilogue (Two Weeks Later)

GAME OVER---YOU LOSE! The words flashed across Zim's Gameslave screen. "I beat you again, Zim. What do you have to say to that?"

"I still think that it's just luck. The great ZIM will triumph and make slaves of you pitiful hyooomans!"

"Riiiight. Remember our deals? I'm hungry."

"Just one more try?"

"Fine, but then we go." Since I beat the shit out of Dib and doomed the planet two weeks ago, Zim and I have a couple of deals going. He wanted to teach him to play Gameslave for when the Armada arrived, but I said that the only way that was going to happen was if he swore not to mention anything of the conquest of Earth and the subsequent enslavement of mankind, or refer to me as Earth Monkey, stinkbeast, etc. He wouldn't allow that unless I would be his girlfriend so he 'could appear as a normal worm-baby'. At this point I demanded Bloaty's pizza for whenever I got tired of killing him gaming, and he agreed, saying that we could pretend it was a date to appear more normal. The first thing I taught him about gaming was that exploiting an opponent's weakness is good, but taking advantage of opponents themself isn't. This led to the final agreement, that he wouldn't use the hair I gave him unless necessary, and I wouldn't tell Dib, because Irken invaders don't show weakness.

Three minutes later, Zim went down to my superior skills yet again. "OK Zim, let's go. Now."

"Nooooo, I will not take defeat at the hands of a miserable human."

I fixed him with my death glare, which usually works when he's not cooperating. Today was no exception.

"Ahhhh, maybe I will defeat you after we consume this… pizza."

"No, after we eat we're going to help your mission."

"Eh? How's that again, stinkbeast?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, uuuhhh, I mean of course, Gaz. How are we going to help my mission?"

Zim had realized early on that he needed me more than I needed him, and was usually careful not to evoke my wrath.

"We're going to help your mission by taking out, or at least severely weakening, your main obstacle."

"Trash Gir?"

"No, we're going to visit Dib. In the hospital."

"I thought that he had died already."

"No, the doctors are baffled by that. He's actually recovering faster than they thought was possible, mainly because he feels it's his duty to 'prevent the genetic takeover'. So we're gonna visit him."

"!"

"Zim, do you have time to create some special flowers to bring with, to brighten up his room?"

"Are you insane, worm baby! Bring Dib _flowers_!"

"I am not insane. Dib seeing us together should be a severe shock to his system. Add that with the flowers that you're bringing, the flowers that will undetectably damage his immune system beyond repair, and we should be in good shape."

* * *

Now that you've finished this, and you've all reviewed it, you should all go and read my other fic, and review it because only one or two people have, and it's even better written than this one. Oh, and btw, I will probably write a sequel to Taco Fic, because I can think of a whole other direction that I can go with this, but it wouldn't quite fit here. But only if anyone's gonna read it. 


End file.
